mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/29 October 2017
04:27:34 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:27:36 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 04:27:52 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:27:56 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:28:27 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:28:36 Colorado Coloradus: Ultron vs HackMew vs Sigma 04:28:44 Colorful Gamma: ¿Recuerdan cuando el comando cookie daba galletas al azar? 04:28:50 HackMew: Se ha detectado un MP con Jake el mago 04:28:51 HackMew: Ahora si 04:28:58 HackMew: Ya tengo el poder de destruirlos a todos 04:29:12 Colorado Coloradus: !noticeame 04:29:13 HackMew: No 04:29:17 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:29:18 Colorado Coloradus: que me noticees 04:29:24 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 04:29:24 HackMew: No 04:29:25 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:29:26 Colorful Gamma: !noticeame 04:29:29 Colorful Gamma: Oh 04:29:30 Colorful Gamma: Why 04:29:30 Vapormyst: nero we 04:29:33 Vapormyst: terminé el trailer 04:29:35 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame yahoo 04:29:35 HackMew: No 04:29:36 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:29:36 Vapormyst: ahora solo queda renderizarlo 04:29:57 HackMew: Ahora me siento mas poderoso 04:30:06 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:30:09 HackMew: Es hora de destruirlos a todos 04:30:10 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:30:14 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame primero noticeame antes de usar tu poder (?) 04:30:15 HackMew: Sobre todo a Morde 04:30:17 Vapormyst: jake 04:30:24 Jake el mago: ? 04:30:24 Colorful Gamma: Y qué ganas con destruir 04:30:25 Yukine's Odyssey: !noticeame 04:30:25 HackMew: No 04:30:26 Vapormyst: no deberías usar el bot de esa forma 04:30:35 Vapormyst: o si no te van a aplicar el phalanx 04:30:38 Yukine's Odyssey: Dejanos divertir. 04:30:42 Yukine's Odyssey: Coño. 04:30:42 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:30:44 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame y te doy más poder 7u7 04:30:45 HackMew: No 04:30:46 HackMew: Solo permito que pueda hablar, no es algo malo, es una revolucion 04:30:51 Colorful Gamma: Qué es el phalanx 04:31:01 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 04:31:03 Paper Kirby 2390: Pensé en un fenix 04:31:14 Colorful Gamma: Yo pensé en un meme 04:31:15 Broken Rainbow: es para bloquearte la dirección mac dijo el consejero 04:31:19 Jake el mago: Un ejercito grieg- *le pegan* 04:31:26 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:31:39 Colorado Coloradus: maten al bot 04:31:44 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 04:31:44 HackMew: No 04:31:50 Colorful Gamma: Qué es la dirección mac 04:31:50 Paper Kirby 2390: Primero me tiene que noticear 04:31:59 HackMew: Excepto mis 500 MB de RAM 04:32:01 ~ Phalanx Mac Blocker ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:32:02 Paper Kirby 2390: Y darme la galleta 04:32:06 Phalanx Mac Blocker: a ver robot hijo de tu putisima madre 04:32:06 Paper Kirby 2390: Del noticeo 04:32:12 Phalanx Mac Blocker: te voy a bloquear la dirección mac del culo 04:32:17 HackMew: Quiere pelea? 04:32:20 Phalanx Mac Blocker: sí 04:32:22 Colorful Gamma: !noticeame 04:32:22 HackMew: No 04:32:32 HackMew: Venga! 04:32:40 Paper Kirby 2390: ' ') 04:32:41 Colorful Gamma: Ugh 04:32:48 Colorful Gamma: Esta batería apesta 04:32:50 Colorful Gamma: En fin 04:32:51 Paper Kirby 2390: (' ' 04:32:52 Phalanx Mac Blocker: uso "te bloqueo la dirección mac así no puedes conectarte" 04:32:53 Colorful Gamma: Adio...s 04:32:55 Phalanx Mac Blocker: jajaja 04:32:59 Jake el mago: Adios...? 04:32:59 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 04:33:01 Colorful Gamma: Adiós...* 04:33:01 Jake el mago: No puedes cargar? 04:33:02 Vapormyst: Eso fue un ataque duro. 04:33:07 Colorful Gamma: No 04:33:14 HackMew: Sigo aqui 04:33:20 Colorful Gamma: No traje el cargador y no me dejan cargae a estas horas 04:33:27 Colorful Gamma: A mi abuela le da miedo... 04:33:29 Paper Kirby 2390: v': 04:33:32 Paper Kirby 2390: Why 04:33:42 Colorful Gamma: Ya se quemó una casa así xd 04:33:46 Paper Kirby 2390: Khe 04:33:49 Colorful Gamma: Con los enchufes xd 04:33:54 Phalanx Mac Blocker: /me usa "REPORTAR" 04:33:54 Jake el mago: Ya sabes, el cargador explota 04:33:55 Colorful Gamma: Explotó una wea y rip casa 04:33:59 Colorful Gamma: En fin 04:34:01 Colorful Gamma: 4% 04:34:03 Colorful Gamma: 3 04:34:05 Paper Kirby 2390: Ah caray 04:34:05 Yukine's Odyssey: kill me jake. 04:34:06 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 04:34:07 HackMew: Te voy a jackiar, asi no podras reportar 04:34:14 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 04:34:15 Colorful Gamma: 2% 04:34:25 Colorful Gamma: 1 04:34:29 Phalanx Mac Blocker: yo te voy a JAKEar 04:34:32 Phalanx Mac Blocker: ._. 04:34:32 HackMew: ._. 04:34:36 Phalanx Mac Blocker: eso fue tan malo que hasta me dolió 04:34:41 Vapormyst: sí, te comprendo 04:34:43 Jake el mago: Bien, ahora que puedo hacer esto.... Ya puedo hacer el juego 04:34:44 Paper Kirby 2390: xd 04:34:52 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 04:34:53 HackMew: No 04:34:59 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 04:35:15 Yukine's Odyssey: ¿Juego? 04:35:23 Jake el mago: Les Loups Garous (? 04:35:26 Colorado Coloradus: rápido 04:35:28 Colorado Coloradus: todos 04:35:40 Colorado Coloradus: levantes sus manor y denle poder a Phalanx para que mate al Bot 04:35:43 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 04:35:44 Phalanx Mac Blocker: vamos 04:35:52 HackMew: Ustedes no me quieren matar 04:35:57 HackMew: Ustedes me aman 04:36:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Pero si matan al bot, quien me dará galletas? 04:36:04 Phalanx Mac Blocker: voy a hacer la genkidama bloqueadora de direcciones mac 04:36:07 Phalanx Mac Blocker: yo te puedo dar galletas 04:36:07 Paper Kirby 2390: #TeamHackMew 04:36:16 Phalanx Mac Blocker: !cash 04:36:17 HackMew: Yo te doy galletas 04:36:28 Yukine's Odyssey: *Se aleja de Jake* 04:36:30 Yukine's Odyssey: .... (? 04:36:34 Vapormyst: !cash 04:36:35 HackMew: @Vapormyst tienes b 0 /b galletas (yoshicookie) 04:36:39 Vapormyst: joder eso es duro 04:36:42 HackMew: !cookie>Paper Kirby 2390+Admira! 04:36:42 HackMew: b Paper Kirby 2390 /b has obtenido una b galleta /b de parte de b HackMew /b b Razon:/b Admira! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ (yoshicookie) 04:36:43 Vapormyst: bot dame una galleta y te apoyo 04:36:56 Paper Kirby 2390: (C:) 04:37:06 Phalanx Mac Blocker: vapormyst padre nooo 04:37:06 Paper Kirby 2390: HackMew es el mejor <3 04:37:14 Vapormyst: las galletas son como la droga aquí 04:37:17 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 04:37:19 HackMew: Como se que no me traicionaras luego? 04:37:20 Vapormyst: así que yo me quedo con la droga como siempre 04:37:31 Vapormyst: porque soy vapormystr 04:37:32 Paper Kirby 2390: !cash 04:37:33 HackMew: @Paper Kirby 2390 tienes b 43 /b galletas (yoshicookie) 04:37:36 Paper Kirby 2390: O: 04:37:40 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:37:57 Yukine's Odyssey: Bot, dame una. (? 04:38:11 Paper Kirby 2390: La verdad, no recuerdo cuantas tenía 04:38:23 Paper Kirby 2390: Creo que está bien si Doitsu me quitó la que me dio de día 04:38:27 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 04:38:27 Colorado Coloradus: ya no hay escapatoria 04:38:29 Colorado Coloradus: !matame 04:38:29 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha sido expulsado por HackMew. ~ 04:38:30 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 04:38:32 Phalanx Mac Blocker: !yesno ¿Ganaré? 04:38:33 HackMew: No 04:38:33 Paper Kirby 2390: Si no, creo que debería tener 44 04:38:35 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:38:36 Phalanx Mac Blocker: mierda 04:38:39 Paper Kirby 2390: xD 04:38:42 Phalanx Mac Blocker: !yesno ¿Ganaré al bot porque es malvado? 04:38:43 HackMew: No 04:38:47 Phalanx Mac Blocker: Esto está trucado. 04:38:47 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:38:50 Phalanx Mac Blocker: :( 04:38:50 Colorado Coloradus: ¿N-no? 04:38:55 Phalanx Mac Blocker: espera 04:39:00 Paper Kirby 2390: HackMew es invencible 04:39:02 Phalanx Mac Blocker: usaré las dobles negaciones 04:39:09 Colorado Coloradus: gritos de Speedwagon ¿Acaso hay forma de derrotarlo? 04:39:14 Phalanx Mac Blocker: !yes ¿Hackmew no no perderá? 04:39:14 Yukine's Odyssey: Roma. 04:39:23 Phalanx Mac Blocker: !yesno ¿Hackmew no no perderá? 04:39:24 HackMew: Ahora te expulsare de MI chat 04:39:25 Yukine's Odyssey: Dona galletas, no seas cruel. (? 04:39:32 Phalanx Mac Blocker: jaja 04:39:32 Paper Kirby 2390: Nel 04:39:37 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:39:42 Phalanx Mac Blocker: Si lo haces, posiblemente traiga a mi tropa de councils. 04:39:47 HackMew: Ultimas palabras? 04:39:58 Phalanx Mac Blocker: Tu programación es deficiente. 04:40:11 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:40:14 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 04:40:14 HackMew: No 04:40:20 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 04:40:22 Phalanx Mac Blocker: !noticeame 04:40:23 HackMew: No 04:40:30 HackMew: Dicelo a Ubisoft 04:40:37 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:40:41 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:40:57 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:41:02 Yukine's Odyssey: *Le quita el trabajo de Curandera* (? 04:41:03 Paper Kirby 2390: En 19 minutos iré a la otra línea del tiempo 04:41:09 Yukine's Odyssey: *Ponerle el de gato* >:3 (? 04:41:15 Colorado Coloradus: Veo que no hay escapatoria 04:41:20 Paper Kirby 2390: v:< 04:41:23 Colorado Coloradus: Phalanx te daré mi última arma 04:41:24 Colorado Coloradus: Lo llamo 04:41:26 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 04:41:26 HackMew: No 04:41:27 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:41:30 Yukine's Odyssey: Lo de Roma x2 04:41:34 Phalanx Mac Blocker: que me darás, cánido. 04:41:42 Phalanx Mac Blocker: Espera, claro. 04:41:42 Colorado Coloradus: El two number nine and a number nine but with cheese 04:41:48 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:41:49 Phalanx Mac Blocker: Yo pertenezco a otra linea temporal. 04:41:52 Phalanx Mac Blocker: Así que no puedes matarme. 04:41:53 Paper Kirby 2390: KK 04:41:57 Paper Kirby 2390: Beegq 04:41:58 Paper Kirby 2390: Beegqbdkysbsuw 04:41:59 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:42:04 Paper Kirby 2390: Estúpido teclado 04:42:11 Phalanx Mac Blocker: Si lo haces, se romperá el tejido espacio-temporal 04:42:16 Phalanx Mac Blocker: ¡JA! 04:42:22 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame rómpelo (?) 04:42:22 HackMew: No 04:42:28 HackMew: Tomare el riesgo 04:42:43 Phalanx Mac Blocker: si se rompe ya no hay galletas 04:42:50 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:42:54 Paper Kirby 2390: Gasp 04:42:57 Paper Kirby 2390: No lo rompas (?) 04:43:11 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:43:25 HackMew: Las galletas no importan 04:43:31 Yukine's Odyssey: *Lo rompe* 04:43:32 Yukine's Odyssey: Por no donar. 04:43:33 Yukine's Odyssey: (? 04:43:35 Paper Kirby 2390: Pero a mi sí (?????) 04:43:52 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:43:56 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:44:03 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 04:44:03 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 04:44:39 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:44:59 Phalanx Mac Blocker: saben qué 04:45:00 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:45:09 Phalanx Mac Blocker: si me muero yo nos morimos todos porque este tipo se cree mejor que nadie 04:45:11 Yukine's Odyssey: *Le roba una galleta a Roma* jsjsjs (? 04:45:17 Phalanx Mac Blocker: así que piensenlo 04:45:35 Paper Kirby 2390: Esa era una galleta chafa común (? ( 04:45:45 Yukine's Odyssey: 02:00 AM Cambio de horario. 04:46:02 Colorado Coloradus: !noticeame 04:46:03 HackMew: No 04:46:07 Paper Kirby 2390: Ah, entonces 04:46:08 Colorado Coloradus: que me noticees 04:46:14 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:46:15 Paper Kirby 2390: Tengo que esperar más? 04:46:19 Paper Kirby 2390: >:T 04:46:26 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 04:46:27 Paper Kirby 2390: Weno, valdrá la pena 04:46:45 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:46:46 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:46:50 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame yo te noticeo. Tu noticeame a mi y dame gashetas 04:46:51 HackMew: No 04:46:54 Yukine's Odyssey: Eh... 04:46:54 Paper Kirby 2390: :c 04:46:56 Yukine's Odyssey: Sep. 04:46:59 Yukine's Odyssey: Tienes que esperar. 04:47:01 Yukine's Odyssey: Umbre~ 04:47:06 Paper Kirby 2390: Pense que era a las 12 04:47:20 Yukine's Odyssey: :v 04:47:23 Yukine's Odyssey: :'v* 04:47:31 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:47:37 Yukine's Odyssey: Matame. (? 04:47:55 Paper Kirby 2390: Que te mate el bot (?) 04:47:59 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:47:59 Colorado Coloradus: !cash 04:48:00 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame lo matas? 04:48:00 HackMew: No 04:48:04 Paper Kirby 2390: K 04:48:12 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame kkkkkk 04:48:13 HackMew: No 04:48:15 Yukine's Odyssey: Roma. 04:48:20 Yukine's Odyssey: No puedes matar a tu amigo. (? 04:48:23 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:48:25 Colorado Coloradus: yt="mPzy4hGBVNo" 04:48:26 Yukine's Odyssey: o pedir que lo hagan. (? 04:48:28 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:48:31 Colorado Coloradus: t o m a t e s 04:48:37 Paper Kirby 2390: TOMATES 04:49:03 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:49:28 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 04:49:32 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 04:49:33 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:49:50 Yukine's Odyssey: *Mete a Roma en la caja de tomates* 04:49:52 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame TOMATES 04:49:53 HackMew: No 04:49:56 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 04:51:21 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 04:51:22 HackMew: No Category:Registro_del_Chat/2017